A friend for life
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Gohan is going through some bad times. Finally, when he finds no will to live anymore, he leaves to commit suicide. Piccolo is the only one who can stop him,but will he be able to in time? On hiatus
1. cry it out

A friend for life  
  
Hello everyone! Please don't flame, this is my first DBZ fic! It's staring Piccolo and Gohan! Wait I guess you knew that since they're in that zone...well anyway! Piccolo is telling this story..so..........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did, there would be more episodes with Gohan and Piccolo...and oh I don't know! Just don't sue ok?  
  
' '= Thinking  
  
Chapter one: cry it out  
  
I can't believe it! How could he do this? How-oh! Who are you? The audience? You mean the author is up there showing you people what's happening?  
  
Mysterious voice: Yes...now get on with it!  
  
"Damn keyboard. Well anyway.....do you have to stare at me like that? Look somewhere else! Are you laughing at me? What the heck is so funny?  
  
"Fine. Well anyways, how could Gohan do this? How could he make me so emotional? If he doesn't kill himself, I will. I..Why are you laughing? SHUTUP! That's it! If you don't shut up I'll blast your heads off and get a new audience, got it?!  
  
That's better. Well it would be easier if I told you in parts at a time. I guess I can just ask Dende for a way to let you see it. Hang on.  
  
Got it. Ok. Now all I have to do is wait.  
  
~To the past~  
  
Gohan rushed out of school. He was only a kid, a kid trying to handle the death of his father.  
  
It was all his fault, he knew it! If he had just finished him off..but no! He had to toy with him! And because of that his father was dead!  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
Piccolo: Huh? Where did you come from? What? I'm not crying! How could you say that? Why you, I'm gonna kill you!!!!! Ok,ok. What is he talking about you might ask? Easy! He's talking about Cell! The thing with cell just happened a while ago. Happy now? Could you stop staring at me like that? You know your getting very annoying, and as I know how to do this, you will be leaving. Goodbye.  
  
~Back to the past~  
  
Lately everyone seemed to hate him. Chichi was always so sad, and when Gohan entered the room she wouldn't even look at him.  
  
All his other friends were the same way; except Piccolo. Piccolo didn't hate him, he was acting normal. Gohan didn't notice this. Piccolo was still angry about it yes. Not about Gohan but about Goku, and how he had done that. It was so brave and noble.  
  
Gohan came home and tried to talk to his mom. He really did...but she just turned away and told him to go study.  
  
Gohan walked into his room. He studied for a while before he heard sounds in the kitchen. He looked out and saw all the Z fighters there. It was some kind of party.  
  
"Boy I'm glad Gohan's not here," Gohan heard someone saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
Piccolo: NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Huh? Something else you stupid humans don't understand? I don't care! Maybe if you stayed in the past and watched what was going on for more than two minutes you'd understand!  
  
Mysterious voice: Just tell the poor people!  
  
Piccolo: FINE! It's a surprise party and they're not done getting ready. I'll tell you more when I'm good and ready, now go!  
  
~Back to the past~  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He flew out of the window at full speed, not hearing the last part of the sentence.  
  
"Otherwise he'd know about the surprise party."  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
Piccolo: TOLD YOU!  
  
~Back to the past~  
  
Gohan flew to the island where him and Piccolo had first trained. He sat there and became observed in memories.  
  
Gohan didn't even notice the large ki approaching. Suddenly he looked up as Piccolo touched down in front of him.  
  
"Hi Gohan," he said, sitting next to him.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?  
  
Gohan looked up at Piccolo with tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault dad died Piccolo," Gohan said.  
  
"No it's not Gohan."  
  
"YES IT IS!" he yelled.  
  
Piccolo was shocked. Gohan never snapped like that.  
  
Gohan looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just, everyone seems mad at me lately! And now with daddy gone and," Gohan didn't finish. He broke down and began to cry.  
  
Piccolo couldn't stand to see him like this. He pulled him onto his lap and let him cry onto him.  
  
~Back to present (getting old huh?)~  
  
Audience: .................................  
  
Piccolo: .........Don't even say it! Don't look at me like that! JUST GO BACK THERE!  
  
~Back to sappy part, I mean, back to past (looks nervously at Piccolo)~  
  
Normally Piccolo would tell Gohan how weak he was for crying. But today he couldn't. Gohan had a good reason to be upset. Piccolo held Gohan close until he felt limp in his arms. Piccolo leaned Gohan up against a tree and took his cape off. He carefully wrapped his cape around him and sat down. He stared at the stars.  
  
'Why did it have to be this way? I know Gohan. He feels like I'm the one who's like a father..always there. Why couldn't his father just be here for him? What if he was? What would happen to me? What about Gohan? Things have to be this way, but I wish Gohan didn't feel so much pain,' Piccolo thought, just as a shooting star past through the sky.  
  
~Back to present~  
  
Piccolo: There! Now go away!  
  
Mysterious voice: Be nice or they won't come back!  
  
Piccolo: Fine. *Curses under breath* Review everyone! 'Why do I put up with this?' 


	2. Last straw

Yay! I'm finally back! *Curses under breath about homework* so, here's the next chapter. Wait. Piccolo? Where did he go?  
  
Disclaimer: *You see me walking in with Piccolo behind me* Sorry everyone, but SOMEONE didn't want to come today.  
  
*Piccolo curses under his breath*  
  
What was that?  
  
Piccolo: Nothing. 'You spoiled brat.'  
  
Me: Good. Say the disclaimer.  
  
Piccolo: Sue her. NO! I mean, she doesn't own DBZ or anything really, so don't sue her. She doesn't really own anything. *Snickers*  
  
Chapter two: Last straw  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He was still in the woods with Piccolo. Piccolo was busy over by a campfire. Gohan sat up and Piccolo's cape fell off of him. He stood up and walked up to Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Hey kid," Piccolo said ruffling Gohan's hair.  
  
Gohan smiled at Piccolo before looking up at the sky. It was a dark gray. Somehow, Gohan could feel it was going to storm.  
  
Piccolo seemed to feel it too, because he stood up and looked at the sky.  
  
"Feels like rain huh?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure does."  
  
As if it knew that they were expecting it, the clouds opened up and rain came pelting down.  
  
Piccolo grabbed his cape and threw it over the two of them, and they left and found their way to a cave.  
  
By the time they got in, the both of them were laughing. It was the first true laugh Gohan had had in awhile.  
  
"Well, that cape didn't help us much did it?" Piccolo asked grinning. He threw the cape in a corner of the cave before looking over to Gohan.  
  
"No, it didn't," he said laughing. He looked down and saw he was soaked. He didn't mind. It WAS summer after all.  
  
Piccolo seemed happy that Gohan was smiling again. (Well DUH!) 'Good to see his mind off Goku for a bit. But how long will it last?'  
  
Piccolo brushed off these thoughts as Gohan got up and looked at his clothes.  
  
"I'm not going home at LEAST until these dry," Gohan said grinning.  
  
'That makes sense,' thought Piccolo. 'Chi-Chi would kill him. Ha.'  
  
So they spent the day just sitting around talking and sparring. They sparred a lot, and eventually the rain stopped.  
  
"Hey look, the rain stopped," Gohan said, as Piccolo gave him a hand to help him up.  
  
"Yeah and your clothes are dry too," Piccolo said smiling. The two of them walked through the woods, just talking and enjoying the sites around them. Neither of them had been there in a long time.  
  
The two of them came to a small river. Gohan leaned over it and looked at his reflection. Then he jumped in.  
  
Piccolo looked after him a moment before smirking. 'If he didn't just do that so he didn't have to go home, than I'm a human.'  
  
Piccolo watched Gohan for awhile, before finally saying," I think your clothes are wet Gohan."  
  
Gohan smiled sheepishly before jumping back out. "Good. That's what I was going for."  
  
Piccolo shook his head and they left to make camp.  
  
Gohan all in all spent about a week with Piccolo. They talked, sparred, just sat around, sparred, ate and slept, and sparred some more. It was a good week for Gohan. But he knew he had to get back soon. His mother was sure to be worried by now..even though she always seemed unhappy..  
  
So, that day Gohan said goodbye to Piccolo and headed home.  
  
Piccolo had a feeling Chi-Chi wouldn't be happy with Gohan, so he slowly followed behind.  
  
When Gohan got home, he found his mother.  
  
"And just where have you been?" Chi-Chi asked, coldness in her voice. That tone sent shivers up Gohan's spine.  
  
"No-nowhere. Just with Piccolo," he answered back nervously.  
  
Chi-Chi turned around. "Oh! I should have known! With that green monster again!" Chi-Chi's eyes were full of fire as she said that.  
  
"Monster? Monster! Listen mom, I know I left but Piccolo is not a monster! He's the best friend I've ever had!"  
  
"That monster has got you to care about your training more than your studies!" Chi-Chi spat angrily.  
  
"MOM! It doesn't matter! He's my best friend ever! How can you be so mean?"  
  
"I just want what's best for my son! You go around, sneaking out to be with him! What if one night he decided he didn't like you anymore and killed you?"  
  
"Piccolo would never do that! I can't believe you would say something like that!"  
  
Piccolo could hear everything that was being said, or rather yelled. He felt a stab of anger at Chi-Chi's words, but stayed near the window, not going anywhere.  
  
"It's easy! He's a monster Gohan! He was born evil and he will hurt you one of these days! He's from another planet!"  
  
"Dad is from another planet! Dad was born evil! Look at him now!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Piccolo was startled that Gohan had mentioned Goku. E shook it off though. Gohan was just trying to prove a point.  
  
It made Piccolo feel good that Gohan was defending him like this. No one had ever defended him before.  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"As long as you're living under my roof you will not speak to Piccolo anymore!"  
  
"Then I won't live under your roof!" Gohan yelled, and with that he flew outside.  
  
Piccolo caught up to him. "Gohan, calm down."  
  
Gohan stopped and looked at Piccolo. He had tears in his eyes and looked upset.  
  
"Gohan, I think you're taking this a little to seriously. Now just calm down, and go talk to your mom about this. You can't live out here your whole life."  
  
Gohan's eyes turned from sadness to anger. "So you don't want me either? FINE!" he yelled, turning super sayin two. He flew off, Piccolo flying after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, I did it! It took me forever but I did it! Now..  
  
Piccolo: Review. 


End file.
